


【瀚冰】散场后

by LunaShawn



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShawn/pseuds/LunaShawn
Summary: 颁奖散场后的故事（未交往）
Relationships: 瞳耀衍生 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【瀚冰】散场后

季肖冰刷过一组照片，低声笑了起来。

是颁奖时候的照片。画面里的季肖冰在演讲，高瀚宇则从自己开始讲话就在笑。季肖冰cue到他之后，他的表情渐渐失去控制，成了一个表情包。评论里面粉丝们纷纷劝高老师做好表情管理。

真是可爱。小高还是这样，遇见高兴的事就完全掩饰不住。

老干部呵呵笑了两声按了保存键。

季肖冰又点开刚才的微信聊天界面。他们这次颁奖座位不知道怎么安排的，他和高瀚宇隔着整整一排的人，上台之后中间还夹了两个女演员。在座位上的时候小高同志一个劲儿的往自己这边看。主办方何其残忍，高瀚宇那一眼望穿秋水的，脖子扭的季肖冰看着都累。

领了奖下来季肖冰一打开微信，好么。小高同学连发了10个红包。季肖冰笑着照单全收，看来高瀚宇真是高兴坏了。

其实季肖冰上台的时候本来没想制造什么drama的，但一看见高瀚宇穿着咖啡色的高领针织衫套着天鹅绒西装站在那，试图把自己变成一个英俊笔挺又无聊的背景板，季肖冰就起了玩心。果不其然小孩就是不禁逗。

季肖冰刚想回复点什么，叮的一声，高瀚宇又发来了消息。

1543

什么意思？季肖冰点开键盘想问，但那一瞬间，他就明白了。

能是什么呢？

“也感谢我的好搭档…”高瀚宇按了暂停键，看见画面中的季肖冰舔了下嘴唇，“…..白玉堂，高瀚宇。”

可恶，高瀚宇低咒一声，捂着自己狂跳的胸口在酒店房间里以头戳墙。他自从发了自己的房间号码之后，自己没有解释，季肖冰也没有问。

他现在还穿着颁奖的那身衣服，在漆黑的房间里，灯也不开，衣服也没换。仿佛一开灯，自己那点无法控制的情绪就会无所遁形。当然了，其实随便点开网络也知道，自己那点小心思早就传的人尽皆知。偏偏季肖冰又是个会玩的，哪个说他不会营业，高瀚宇第一个不同意。欲拒还迎，要营业他就配合，采访里怎么说都不忌讳，越是这样越是能勾起cp粉掘地三尺的热情。可是私下里，俩人的交集其实并不多。

高瀚宇给他发消息他就回，在一个城市的时候，约他他就出来，逢年过节一定有祝福信息。一直维持着一个圈内好友的关系，反而让高瀚宇渐摸不透他的真实想法。

“也感谢我的好搭档……..白玉堂，高瀚宇。”又把这段视频看了一遍。他叫我白玉堂，高瀚宇想。他听见门口传来了咚咚两声，像是什么人在外面剁脚。

季肖冰跟导演告别之后，又被经纪人嘱咐了几句，他匆匆离开了会场，衣服没换，妆也没卸，

然后自己坐上了通往15楼的电梯。

走到1543号房间门口了，本该抬手敲门的季肖冰反倒有点踌躇。他在房间门口站定，为了缓解莫名的紧张而跺了跺脚。左右看了一下，走廊里安安静静，没有一点响动。

没有人敢肯定1543就是一个房间号码，也许是别的什么，可以是一个暗号，也可能是一个密码，也许是一个流行的网络用语。

应该问一下的。

一个曾经的同事，给了自己一个四位数字，就这样而已，自己竟然不管不顾的跑到了他们共同下榻的酒店这个带有这四个数字的房间门口。还期待敲开门里面就是自己想见的人。这毫无逻辑可言。

这可不太寻常。然而，不寻常的事情往往就这么真实的发生了

面前的门猛地开了，在季肖冰反应过来发生了什么之前，他已经被揪着羽绒服外套按在了门上，季肖冰浑身肌肉紧绷着，瞳孔还没适应黑暗，什么也看不见。直到涂着唇膏的丰满的唇急切的在自己的唇上研磨，舌头迫不及待的探入，带着主人的意志，去探究，想要拨开成年人的矜持得体看看彼此的真心时。季肖冰在理智上线之前先歇下了力道。

是高瀚宇。季肖冰想着，放任两人的舌头纠缠在一起。

稍稍分开的时候，毫不意外地发现俩人的脸上嘴上，蹭的都是唇膏的颜色。

季肖冰扶着他的肩膀，不紧不慢的道：“你干什么老高？喝多了？”

高瀚宇气还没喘匀，见季肖冰这么淡定突然就有点不好意思。他刚才趴在猫眼上看了得有5分钟，这个人从一开始在门口站着手都不知道放在哪好的紧张，渐渐的就淡定了下来，手摸着下巴，陷入了哲人般的思考模式。高瀚宇则再也等不了，一把把人拽进来。早就想好的一套说辞还没说出口，被那黑暗中反着宝石一样光芒的猫一样的眼睛一瞧，就什么都忘了，身体先于大脑行动了起来。

高瀚宇一手撑着门，一手捂着眼睛：“老干部，季老师…不，季肖冰。”

季肖冰：“嗯？”

高瀚宇：“你在台上的时候…叫我白玉堂。”

季肖冰：“嗯。”

高瀚宇低着头，喘了口气镇定了一下试图理清逻辑：“白羽瞳和展耀，是兄弟情…….白玉堂和展昭之间…是爱情吧。”

季肖冰:“嗯……”

高瀚宇抬起头，锁定季肖冰的目光：“而你叫我白玉堂，是不是说….你想的和我想的是一样的。”高瀚宇伸手蹭了一下季肖冰雪白的脸上那一片艳丽的红痕。“你和我之间，不是白羽瞳和展耀的感情…而是像白玉堂和展昭那样的吗？”

季肖冰：“小高。”

高瀚宇（紧张）：“在！”

季肖冰：“没有哪个人会愿意被自己的兄弟按在门上亲一脸口红的。而且…你的顺序是不是搞反了…一般人都会先告白再亲吧。”季肖冰摸了摸高瀚宇的头发。

高瀚宇：“啊....对不起。没忍住。”

季肖冰：“还有，我想的和你想的，是一样的。”说着，季肖冰伸手勾住高瀚宇的脖子，再次把自己被吻得有点红肿的嘴唇送了上去。

-End-


End file.
